Never Land On Farmhouses
by Yarol
Summary: Kylo Ren learns a lesson about landing ships on other people's houses, and the Resistance may well regret that outcome.


_Concord Dawn_

 _A Small Farm_

"You landed your ship on my house."

"Do you know where Boba Fett is, old man?"

"You landed your ship _on_ my house."

"Ren, this is pointless, Supreme Leader Snoke...urk."

"You shut up, now, why did you land your ship on my house?"

"...You're Boba Fett?"

"I'd say you were a smart boy, but you just landed your ship on my house."

 _D'Qar_

 _Resistance Base_

It had been a joyous but quiet reunion when Rey and Chewbacca had returned to the Resistance Base with Luke Skywalker. No doubt later there would be some words between the twins, but right now Leia was content to know she had not lost her brother and they could support one another in their grief.

What no one expected was a Kuat Firespray landing in the middle of the Resistance Base's compound, and the Resistance didn't recognize the scarred older man who disembarked; he wasn't wearing the face they would have known. The Resistance _did_ recognize the bound young man he was hauling down the ramp by the ear, and quite few weapons were drawn.

"…andfather had a heart, well-hidden but there; he hired me every year to go to Naboo and Tattooine put flowers on your grandmother's and great-grandmother's graves in secret," Boba Fett was lecturing Kylo Ren in a gravelly snarl, "you think a Dark Lord who did that would be happy with you, boy? NO! He wouldn't! And another thing, Lord Vader would have never..."

The Resistance didn't quite know what to do and Leia and Luke were in that painful space between laughter and sobbing. Rey looked from the pair walking, well one was walking the other was stumbling to keep up, towards the twins she had inherited from Han Solo as surely she had inherited the Millennium Falcon and stepped in front of Luke and Leia. Poe and Finn immediately joined her.

Finn voiced the question most of the Resistance was thinking as he nudged Poe.

"Who's the old guy?"

"Not a clue," Poe replied, shifting his blaster and himself a bit, so he was just so slightly ahead of the other two, "the General and Master Skywalker know him, I think."

Finn did a little shimmy so he was a head of Rey and Poe, Rey huffed in exasperation, but smiled.

Meanwhile, the old semi-retired, bounty hunter just kept coming.

He stopped abruptly when it was clear the young trio wasn't going to move and glowered at them.

Luke reached out and laid a hand on Rey's shoulder.

"For once I don't think he's here to harm us," he explained, managing to gently shift his student and her beloved friends out of Fett's way. He looked Fett over, shuddered a smidgen at the Force-Suppression Collar on Kylo Ren - a reminder of Fett's most frequent source of bounties in his youth, and then laughed ruefully, "so you're one who gave Uncle Owen fits every year."

"Twenty thousand credits every year for an easy job like that? There's a reason Vader was one of my favorite employers," Fett snorted, "granted one challenging qualifier was the Emperor was never to find out."

"Ahem."

"General Organa," Fett nodded, almost respectfully, "I believe this youngling belongs to you," and he shoved Ben down on his knees before Leia, "it needs a good spanking. It landed a ship on my house."

Leia started to say something, stopped, then said, "I'll keep that in mind. I suppose you expect to get paid for this, Fett?"

There was a ripple effect among the Resistance witnessing. Whispers. More weapons being unholstered. The general alarm that most of them had thought Boba Fett had died years ago on Tattooine.

"No," Fett said calmly, and then gave them an evilly cheerful grin as he raised two fingers to his mouth and gave a loud whistle. At that three identical teen-aged boys excitedly came tumbling out the Firespray, "My sons and I are here to join you."

~Fin~

 _Author's Notes:_

I wrote this mostly because I wanted to see Kylo Ren find his grandfather's favorite bounty hunter and have it not quite go as planned, and I suppose I like the idea of a grumpy rather mellowed out Boba Fett running around.


End file.
